My love
by Ever- Always
Summary: Au. Peeta nunca fue a los juegos, nunca conoció a Katniss verdaderamente. Después de la rebelión que armo Katniss y Gale, él se caso tratando de armar su vida para olvidar a Katniss. ¿Qué pasara cuando ella se empieza a percatarse de él? ¿sí se enamora de él?. Podrá Peeta aventurarse con Katniss o dejara a su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro, para hacer historias que salen de mi desorientada mente.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba amasando pan, mientras pensaba en todo lo que me perdí por ser tan cobarde. Sí me hubiese negado a que Gale vaya como voluntario,esto no hubiese sucedido. Ahora estaba como mi padre, en un matrimonio infeliz con una mujer a la cual no amo y lo peor que ella a mí sí, me siento basura. Todo empezó en el comienzo de los 74th juegos del hambre. Después de que Primrose la hermana de Katniss haya salido elegida en la cosecha, Katniss se presento pensaba que la iba a perder pero la suerte estuvo un poco de mí parte para ese entonces. Salí elegido como tributo, hasta que escucho la voz de Gale ofreciéndose voluntario para ir a los juegos. El avanzo y allí compartieron un romance amoroso enfrente de todas las cámaras de Panem. Cada vez que los veía juntos mi corazón se rompía sí yo hubiese ido a los juegos... aunque sea una pena de muerte y regresara como un cadáver al distrito 12 capaz iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi Katniss. Después de un cambio de reglas, decidieron desafiar al capitolio con un par de bayas que saco Katniss.. regresaron juntos, aveces los veía besándose, abrazándose y de nuevo venían las dudas de que capaz sí hubiese ido a los juegos yo estaría en su lugar y no él. Luego en los 75th juegos del hambre, los dos _''amantes trágicos''_ fueron enviados a los juegos, por él vasallaje que se hace cada veinticinco años. Cuando pensé que estaba apunto de perder a mi Katniss, a la única mujer que había amado. Fue llevada al distrito 13, igual que a mí y mis amigos. Él capitolio destruyo él distrito 12 y fuimos llevados al 13 por varios soldados de aquel distrito. Mi familia murió cuando las bombas fueron tiradas al distrito y yo fui el único que sobrevivió de mi familia. Aunque creo que valió un poco la pena... ya que luego Katniss inicio una rebelión como el sinsajo y todos fuimos libres sin más juegos del hambre. Aunque ella perdió a sus seres queridos como yo, ella perdió a su pequeña hermana Prim y Gale... se fue al distrito 2 dejándola sola, con Sae.. aveces creo que él solo la uso para sus fines rebeldes ya que en las promos se notaba que quería armar una rebelión sí o sí. Pasaron ocho años de la rebelión aun sigo acosando a Katniss como un adolescente aunque mí vida este totalmente cambiada igual la de ella. Me case con Bianca, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes del distrito seis, ella me ama... pero yo no puedo sentir lo mismo hacía ella. Admito que le tome cariño, pero no el suficiente para hacerla feliz toda la vida. Se que soy un egoísta pero necesitaba alguna forma olvidar al único amor de mi vida. Katniss nunca se fijaría en mí, jamas lo va hacer y yo tengo que empezar a construir mí vida. Katniss en cambio vive sola en la aldea de los vencedores, junto a su madre que se mudo al distrito, ya que hicieron varios hospitales. Aunque algunas veces viaja a otros distritos para ayudar, casi siempre esta con Katniss. Yo a mi manera también lo estoy. Cada mañana le dejo una canasta con pan y bollos de queso para que desayune. Amo ver la sonrisa que se le forma al ver esa canasta y la manera en la que se emociona.

_—¿Ya terminaste?_ —dijo Bianca, mientras estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la panadería, esperando salir a caminar.  
_—No, pero en un segundo lo termino.—_ Dije sonriendo, mientras ella apoyaba el bolso en su regazo.

Luego de hacer los panes, fuimos directo a caminar por el distrito como le había prometido que lo haría y era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que sea feliz. Ella era adorable con todos y el tiempo que estuvo aquí la gente la supo apreciarla igual que yo. Caminamos un rato, hasta que visualizo a Katniss hablar con Sae. Ella estaba esplendida, aunque siempre lo estuvo. Hoy tenía un pantalón blanco de una tela de la que se hacia llamar ''jean'' y su clásica chaqueta de caza. Esta sonriente y feliz. Me dieron ganas de acercarme a ella, pero sabia que no podía .. no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, como nunca lo había echo... no podía entender como después de ocho años seguía intimidándome su sola presencia. Bianca tironeo mi mano y me miro con fastidio, para luego poner una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

_—¿Nos vamos?—_ dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

_—Sí, claro.—_

Nos volvimos hacía mi antigua casa, que ahora estaba re modelada y más cuidada. Luego de que se recompuso el distrito, como las casas del lugar, la mía también se recompuso y desde ese momento vivimos aquí con Bianca. Luego de la caminata y el día en la panadería Me acosté junto a Bianca recostados en la cama. Luego de un tiempo, pude visualizar que en vez de que una cabellera rubia este esparcida en la cama había una cabellera oscura, capaz mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala pasada pero trate de ignorarlo. Acaricia su cabello y luego ella se giro y la vi... a ella, no era una rubia de ojos verdes, si no la chica de ojos grises que siempre ame. Mis ojos sí me estaban jugando una mala pasada, porque aunque sabía que no era verdad quise disfrutar un momento. La estreche hacia mí y vi como me miraba solo a mí, justo cuando se estaba acercando para besarme, mis ojos volvieron a jugarme una mala pasada y en lugar de ver a la chica de la trenza vi a una joven rubia abrazada a mí. Me di la vuelta y ella me dio un ultimo beso acurrucándose junto a mí.

* * *

**Ya.. se... tengo como miles de historias que no termine. Pero en la noche, me vino una inspiración de no se donde y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia. Un beso y nos leemos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias que salen de mi desorientada mente. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Me levante sobresaltado. Eran como las cinco de la mañana, la hora perfecta para ir a la panadería a hornear pan y adelantarme con el trabajo, también me daría tiempo para preparar algunos panes con pasas a Katniss. Veo a Bianca dormida con unas grandes ojeras abajo de sus ojos. Ella al igual que todos sufrió de perdidas en la guerra, sus padres murieron en el distrito 7 su único pariente vivo en su hermano Jackson que vive actualmente en el distrito 7. Conocí a Bianca, luego de que ella se mudara para el doce a tener una nueva vida aquí. Según ella luego de la guerra, la relación con su hermano no fue nada fácil y tomo la decisión de cambiar de aire. La compadecía perder a sus padres y a su hermano.. aunque este vivo, pero a la vez alejado de ella no era nada bonito, me hacía recordar a la relación que tenía con mi madre... vivíamos en la misma casa, pero a la vez estábamos tan alejados. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me fui a dar una ducha, era la única cosa que me relajaba realmente ademas de hacer pan. Disfrutaba del agua caliente que caía en chorros por la ducha. Me cambio y bajo para adelantarme con el pan y luego abrir. La mañana estaba fría y era raro porque estábamos en julio. Me la pase horneando, hasta que abrí la panadería y empece a atender a los clientes que pasaban. Bianca bajo somnolienta, mirándome curiosa, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

**—**¿Todavía no fuiste a llevarle _''sus regalos''_? a Katniss**—**dijo Bianca somnolienta.  
**—**No, es temprano.**—**

**—**No lo creas, son exactamente las nueve de la mañana.**—**

**—**¿Qué?**—** dije sorprendido no sabía que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido **—**¿puedes atender por mí?**—**  
**—**Pero..**—**

Prepare rápidamente la canasta con dos panes y galletas de chocolate, mientras Bianca me miraba sorprendida. Yo le di un beso en los labios mientras la dejaba sorprendida. Camine rápidamente hasta la aldea de los vencedores y pude visualizar que había luz en la casa. Me tense.. capaz ella, ella salia y justo cuando pensé eso ella me veía sorprendida. Entre en pánico y si se daba cuenta que la acosaba, que la amaba, que era yo siempre él que le traía esos _''regalos''_. Pensé en echarme a correr, pero lo único que pude era agachar mi cabeza para que ella no notara mi sonrojo. Pasaron ocho años exactamente, ocho años y me seguía comportando como un adolescente frente a ella. Me castigue mentalmente, por no decir nada, por quedarme callada. Pero no podía hablar mi voz fallaba en este momento.

**—¡**Así que eras tú!**—**dijo ella sonriendo gentilmente

**—**Yo.. yo... em.. lo lamento.**—**Que idiota, porque dije eso.. me volví a regañar mentalmente para ya callar mi boca y no decir idoteses

**—**No te preocupes. ¿tú siempre hacías esto?**—**dijo ella sorprendida y con un deje de curiosidad

**—**Pues... sí.**—**dije mirándola por primera vez a los ojos

**—**Oh... ¿quieres pasar?**—**dijo ella mirando hacia sus zapatos

¿Esto estaba pasando? o mi mente me estaba jugando otra mala pasada. Asentí y ella me dejo pasar a su casa. La casa era blanca, grande y espaciosa como todas la de los antiguos vencedores de los juegos, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los pisos eran de una resistente madera. Todo parecía bastante lujoso. Ella me invito a sentarme y me pregunto sí quería tomar té, asentí diciéndole que quería tomar un poco de té... ella se fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el té. Esto era incomodo, capaz podía controlar mi boca y no decir tonterías Ella llego con dos tazas de té y una tetera a juego yo repartí el pan y las galletas. Parecía como sí ninguno de los dos supiera que decir y así era. Katniss estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y yo estaba desorientado.

**—**¿Como estas?**—** se me ocurrió decirle ya que ningún decía nada.  
**—**Pues... bien tratando de rehacer mi vida después de la rebelión.**—**

**—**Lo siento.**—** Le digo sabiendo que perdió a su hermana Primrose en la rebelión

**—**No lo sientas, aunque la extraño cada día .. pude superarlo junto con mi madre.**—** dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en sus labios

**—**¿Como esta ella?**—** dije preguntando por la señora Everdeen

**—**Bien, ahora esta en el distrito 4 atendiendo en el hospital de allí la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa trabajando allí ¿Como te esta yendo a ti?**—**

**—**Creo que bien, el trabajo en la panadería es agotador.**—** Dije omitiendo a Bianca en la conversación no se porque lo hacía pero quería evitar hablar de ella cuando estaba con Katniss.  
**—**Oh.. me alegro y... dijo ella nerviosa debatiéndose entre decirlo y no decir lo que iba a decir.**—** Gracias... **—**dijo ella mirando hacia abajo sonrojada

**—**¿Por qué? **—**dije curioso

**—**Por lo del pan... **—**dijo ella apenada

**—**¿qué pan?**—**Pregunte feliz de que ella recordara lo del incidente del pan..

¿A cual pan se estaba refiriendo? a cuando eramos niños._ Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, estaba recién aprendiendo a hornear pan... mi madre estaba controlando como lo hacía, hasta que escucho como ella le grita a un niño de la veta. Era normal en ella gritarle a esos niños. Según ella eran todos unos ladrones rebeldes y sucios que buscaban fastidiar y robar a gente decente como nosotros. Haciendo caso omiso de ella vi a quien niño le estaba gritando entonces la vi a ella Katniss, estaba casi desmayada con una chaqueta que era unos talles mucho mas grandes que los que usaría ella. Probablemente estaba muriendo de hambre, tenía que hacer algo. Así que mientra mi madre la insultaba y le decía a Katniss que iba a llamar a los agentes de la paz, aproveche a quemar los panes apropósito así mi madre me diría que los tire... nadie con gusto le gustaría un pan quemado. Mi madre entro echa furia y al ver los panes quemados me dio una fuerte paliza y luego me grito diciéndome ''Niño estúpido ahora tiraselo a los chanchos''. Obedecí allí la vi mas de cerca. Sonó la campanilla de la panadería y mi madre fue atender a los clientes. Aproveche y le arroje el primer pan a Katniss.. observe a mi madre y luego le tire el otro. Salí del lugar y mi madre me esperaba con otra gran paliza en la cara. Por la ventana observe que Katniss había corrido con los panes y se había ido, sonreí por eso al menos valió el golpe. Cuando la vi en la escuela se le notaba mucho mejor que la ultima vez que la vi. La observe como siempre desde lejos y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Ella bajo la mirada y observe como agarraba un hermoso diente de león _ Me pregunto sí ella recordara todo eso

**—**Ya tú sabes, ademas de estos... yo..**—** Ella no termino la frase, temía lo mismo que yo.. que no recordara lo que había pasado.

**—**Oh... Katniss, no tienes porque agradecerme.**—** Dije mirándola fijamente

**—**Pero.. no me conocías nunca habíamos hablado. Gracias eso, tuve la fuerza de sacar a mi familia adelante y poder cazar... creo que sin ese pan nunca hubiese tenido las fuerzas necesarias para sacar a mi familia adelante. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**—** me miro curiosa. Yo solo baje la mirada

**—**Por que... tú ya sabes.**—** Ella en realidad no sabía, pero no quería responderlo justo ahora.**—** De todos modos debo irme... ¿Nos veremos después?**—**

No quería que ella me siga ignorando como siempre lo había echo, ahora que había hablado con ella no quería que dejáramos de hablar, aunque sea quiero estar con ella como un amigo. Me volví a regañar mentalmente, me sentía mal porque mis intenciones reales no eran el de ser _''un amigo''_ me sentí egoísta por eso por tener intenciones ocultas con ella,pero tenía que hacerlo... no quería alejarme de ella. Katniss lo pensó y luego me miro fijamente

**—**¡Claro!**—**dijo sonriente

Me despedí de ella y luego me puse a pensar en Bianca y en la panadería la había dejado sola atendiendo a todos los clientes. Seguro debe estar que echa humo por eso. Ella no era de las personas que les gustaba atender a los clientes y mas cuando recién se levantan. Mire mi reloj de mano y visualice que eran las diez de la mañana ¿tanto tiempo había pasado con Katniss? Llegue a la panadería y Bianca estaba agotada tratando de atender a todos los clientes.

* * *

**Holaa! ¿como andan? :D Vieron que Jenn gano el oscar :D xD Juro que cuando fue a recibir el premio me quede re o.O :D :D En fin saludos y nos leemos **


End file.
